Traditional systems enable a parent user at a remote location to monitor what content a child user is viewing in the home. These systems may even notify the parent user when the child user accesses content on which the parent user has placed restrictions. However, these traditional systems do not account for other factors surrounding the unpermitted content access before informing the parent user. As such, these systems tend to generate too many false positives and overburden the parent user with inadvertent notifications.